1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a flat panel display in which a driving circuit is mounted in the form of an integrated circuit (IC) chip.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting display (OLED) is a display device that includes a pixel array. The pixel array includes a plurality of pixels. The plurality of pixels may be connected, for example, in a matrix form between scan and data lines.
The pixel array is disposed in a display region of a substrate. A scan driving circuit and a data driving circuit for driving the pixel array are disposed in a non-display region. A scan signal is sequentially transmitted from the scan driving circuit to a plurality of scan lines to select pixels, and a data signal is transmitted from the data driving circuit to a data line connected to the selected pixels, thereby displaying a predetermined image.
The scan driving circuit and the data driving circuit may be directly formed on the substrate in a process of manufacturing the display device, or may be manufactured as separate integrated circuit (IC) chips to be mounted on the substrate.
When a driving circuit is manufactured as a separate IC chip, the IC chip may be mounted on a bonding pad part of the substrate using a chip on glass method, a wire bonding method, etc. In this process, an unwanted electrical short circuit can occur between the IC chip and the bonding pad part or a power line, which can cause a failure.